


Here In His Place

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Community: hp_owned, M/M, Summer of Slaves Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, on his knees and in the floor, Draco had found the place where he could just be Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In His Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written July 2013 for Hp_owned's Summer of Slaves Fest on LJ. for sksdwrld's prompt: Draco's place is at Character A's feet, day and night.

** Here in His Place **

Restless, he paced back and forth. It had been a day and he knew he needed something and wanted something but it wasn't time yet. He wasn't in his place here, yet. He went through the motions, waiting and listening for the right cues and sounds to clue him into the mood of the house and its occupants.

Finally, a deep breath. A closed door. Footsteps.

"I'm here."

And Draco was ready even though he still wasn't quite settled. It would come as it always did when he settled in his place. Here.

Here, on his knees and in the floor, Draco had found the place where he could just be Draco. Because this was where he needed to be to find his centre and the place where he belonged. If you had asked him five years ago whether or not he would have been comfortable here, he would have most certainly denied it and most definitely hexed someone for it. 

But that was before the war. Before he learned exactly how to cast a proper Crucio and mean it, and most assuredly before that fateful night on a castle tower where his entire life and understanding of the word had been called into question. That isn't to say he was forced into this place. No, he made this choice with eyes wide open and all on his own with his whole and fully informed mind and heart.

Shifting on his knees a bit as he waited, Draco continued to reminisce. After his father's money and Potter's vow had determined he was a free, if not despised man, Draco had set out to make certain any more choices he made were entirely his own. If someone else were to have power over him, he was going to make certain that it was entirely his choice to give that to them.

It had taken a while to find his sense of self and exactly what it was he wanted and needed. He travelled, feeling sorry for the loss of his youth, friends and innocence but knowing it was more than that. He'd given up a privileged and spoiled existence and that was what he was mourning. He could return to it, but after everything he had seen and done, he wasn't quite certain that it was worth it, really. There were many kinds of comforts in the world he learned.

Another hard lesson he had been forced into receiving was humility and that one Draco didn't learn easily either. However, once he had, it stuck, especially since he'd had to learn it twice and though the second time wasn't any easier, it had been done more gently and therefore more thoroughly.

Reaching up, he slid his fingers over his collar and reassured himself of his choices. It wouldn't be long now as he could hear the sounds in the other room and his comfort here would be assured soon. His position now, even though he placed himself here, was earned and learned. Expected and appreciated by more than just him.

He dropped his hand and smirked as he heard the soft pad of bare feet on the floor. Heavy footsteps announcing just the person he most wanted most needed.

A brush of cloth against his skin and Draco leaned against the strong leg when the movement stopped. When Charlie stopped, Draco curled one hand around Charlie's ankle, his fingers gracing over a smooth patch of skin, a scar from who knew how long ago from who knew what kind of animal.

Charlie's shivers delighted Draco and he reluctantly let go of Charlie's leg as he was patted and Charlie moved to sit. Draco leaned up against him again and sighed as thick and calloused fingers threaded through his hair. Nails scraped against his scalp and Draco turned his head, breathing in the scent of Charlie, warm, wet and soapy. Clean from his daily chores even though there was still a particular scent about him that would most likely never leave that was just Charlie and that settled Draco even more.

"Had a rough one today," Charlie murmured. "There's a couple of keepers in the infirmary still. Probably be waiting on you in the morning..."

Draco moved closer to Charlie, listening but not as he voiced out his day and soothed out his self. He knew about the men who had been burned, knew that there would be work waiting for him later but for now, this was for them because of what had happened. Charlie had been there and walked away, and Draco had been there in the aftermath and was now waiting.

He rubbed his face over the towel still wrapped about Charlie's waist, the tenor of Charlie's voice and story still washing over him. He nudged the terry cloth out of the way and pressed a soft kiss to the new mark on Charlie's thigh. The scar line that ran from his knee up to his middle thigh felt cool even though it was still angry red.

It would fade in time, his mind told him so even as he'd watched another wizard work the magic on it. Seeing it with his own eyes reassured him even as he ran his fingers along it. Charlie stiffened but allowed the touch. His fingers soothed through Draco's hair once more.

"I'm all right," Charlie murmured and went back to his story.

Draco nodded against Charlie's thigh then moved in front of the chair. Charlie spread his legs for Draco and Draco scooted closer, resting his head on Charlie's thigh. Charlie resumed petting Draco's hair, absently running his hands though the long gossamer strands, still talking about his day even as his voice faltered.

Draco took a deep breath of Charlie scented air and slowly moving the towelling out of the way. He ran his hands over Charlie, feeling the warm, living flesh on him. Charlie's hands rested heavily on Draco's back, sliding back and forth warm and reassuring. Draco wrapped his arms about Charlie as best as he could and felt Charlie's fingers dig into his skin as well. And still, Charlie talked on.

Draco rose up and kissed Charlie's stomach then his mouth slid lower to the tip of Charlie's cock. The touch was gentle, not meant to arouse or entice but just an acknowledgement. 

Charlie's story ended with a gasp and he bent down, grabbing Draco's face. He rubbed his thumbs along the cut of Draco's cheekbones, the roughened digits reddening his pale skin as he eyed Draco. Charlie stood, pulled Draco up and held him flush against him. He held on to Draco tightly for a long moment, breathing him in before backing away and tossing the towel to the floor. With a sigh, he guided Draco back down to his knees on the damp padding. "Just hold me."

Draco hummed as he was released and eased his mouth over Charlie's cock. The length of his quiescent flesh lay along Draco's tongue and Draco's eyes closed. He didn't tease, suckle or anything else but grip Charlie's prick in his mouth. Relaxing and resting his cheek against Charlie's thigh once more, Draco exhaled around his mouthful.

Charlie chuckled, his fingers once more sliding into Draco's hair and he started talking once more.

Comforted and secured that everything was once more right in his world, Draco settled in this place. His place.

The End


End file.
